


I Love It When You Say That

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The others had all gone home, leaving Buffy alone on Giles’ sofa, watching some documentary about vampires, presented by a familiar-looking British guy.





	I Love It When You Say That

The others had all gone home, leaving Buffy alone on Giles’ sofa, watching some documentary about vampires, presented by a familiar-looking British guy. The lights on the Christmas tree glowed in all colours and a spiced orange candle burned on the mantlepiece. Buffy looked up as Giles came in.   
“Well, I think that went quite well.” Giles smiled brightly as he sat down beside Buffy.   
“Willow and Xander are always a hoot when they come over.” Buffy smiled. Giles held up a sprig of mistletoe.   
“Well, we’re alone now.”   
Buffy leaned over.   
“I love it when you say that.”


End file.
